H.O.P.E. Island
An island that once was very beautiful until technology advanced to point of being able to predict someone's ability to commit a crime and assigned them as a risk to the society even if they haven't done a single crime. It is also used as a gaming platform for gamers. This has a rather advanced society life. Now it's under Mazui Hakai's control. Instead of money system, they use a credit system where the amount of money/credit kept in the Coils that are found on the residents' wrists. Places on the Island *'Mazaki's Repair Shop:' A repair shop that is owned by Mazaki Pandarosa and his PERTA-mate, Cashile. Mazaki is a rather very skilled repairman when it comes to PERTA-mates and Coils. He also can upgrade PERTA-mates and sell different Ranks of PERTA-mates such as: Rank U, Rank S, Rank 1, Rank 2, Rank 3, Rank 4, and Rank 5. *'Hakai Industries:' The Hakai Industries is run by its founder, Mazui Hakai, who is a man of mystery to many people. His company is known for the creation of the H.O.P.E. game and the PERTA-Mates along with the applications for the devices related to the game and the PERTA-mates. It is in the center of the island in shape of a tall tower that seem to overlook the entire island. Inside the tower, there are many secrets that haven't gotten to the public and only the workers of Hakai Industries know about. More will come soon. Classifications of Status *'Valvoa:' Valvoa are the ones with high crime levels that are police detectives in the game. Armed with a special PERAI-mate and a gun that allows them to disable another PERTA-Mate. They are usually assigned to an Kensakan; but in rare cases they can be rogues. They are the 'hunting dogs' that Kensakan use for the chasing and fetching the suspects. They even play the game in order to capture the suspects. The two main known Valvoas are: Elyian Tayama and Shizuka Cirdan. *'Kensakan:' Kensakan are like the control squad who watch over the assigned Valvoa that they are given. Kensakan are the ones with low crime levels. They are the ones who are trying to solve mysteries that happens in the games such as murder or unexplained deaths. They also inspect everyone that enters the island for their crime levels to ensure the safety of the public. Armed with a special PERTA-1. Solo Players: The Solo Players are not part of a gang or civilians who have a PERTA- mate. The solo players can be convinced to join a gang or join one or even make one if they wish to. But they are usually playing by themselves if choosing to be a solo player. The top three known Solo Players are: Hyde Hara, Kogata Sakino, and Mazaki Pandarosa. 2. Gang Players: 'The Gang Players are players who are part of a gang who has small objectives such as being the strongest group in the game or trying to obtain territory in the game grind. The gang can have many motives or protection. The leaders of the gang has the name and logo for their gang which is seen on the players' shirts or pants or piece of clothing. The two known Gang Players are: Lint Akru of Flying Dragons and Hitomi of ????. H.O.P.E. Game *'H.O.P.E. GAME: ''' The HOPE Island is well known for the game called H.O.P.E. which was created by the Hakai Industries that have basically overtook the island. Residences of this island are seeing the game being played all over the island. The game uses PERTA-Mates to battle against another PERTA-Mate for entertainment or other motives for the game play reason. There are two ways of playing the game of H.O.P.E.: Fighting style and RPG style. 1. '''FIGHTING STYLE: Basically as if you are doing a fighting roleplay style without taking turns like a Final Fantasy game. * You would attack full on and defend normally but you won't able to godmod at all. * You would not able to do an auto-hit or auto-dodge, etc. *You would keep fighting until one side gives up or gets too low on the health and needs repairs. 2. RPG STYLE: Basically as if you are playing Final Fantasy game and taking turns. *Your attacks will go through if the other PERTA-mate doesn't guard previously. *If the attack is similar to the 'base' element like Ice, Fire, etc, then it would be 'blocked'. *Each player will take a turn until one side is in need of repairs which will end the game. PERTA-Mates Created by Hakai Industries, PERTA-Mates are objects that are equipped with artificial intelligence. They are able to function as real living creatures since it is in their programming. PERTA-Mates stand for: Personal Entertainment Resource Artificial Intelligence Mates. They can almost serve as a Coil Microchip extension, a mobile one at that, with the Network Support System being the feature that is most widely used on the island with all the network points set up across the island for the game play of H.O.P.E. and the scanners. By command, the owner can ask their PERTA-Mates to check on data, serve as GPS, and many other tasks. They appear to have them as pets and the way to communicate with the PERTA-Mates is through speech. Having a PERTA-Mate allows the owner to participate in the H.O.P.E. virtual game as well. PERTA-Mates can be designed in any way they want but they should reflect their owners as long as they display the features of the said type or breed. Also when entering the game of H.O.P.E., the PERTA-Mate will transform from its animal form into its human form, ready for a battle. The players would have to purchase an Upgrade from Mazaki’s Repair Shop. The memory of the PERTA-Mate can only be transferable if they are of the same kind (Canine to Canine, etc.). If the player wishes to upgrade to a different animal from the previous PERTA-Mate, then they would have to start anew. The memory that the PERTA-Mate has are built for the specific kind. The item can only do so much. So if it was made for a canine model, the memory displays traits of a canine. If it was transferred to a bird model, it would fail to perform as a bird and will still display traits of a canine and such. Basically it will break your PERTA-Mate and force you to buy a new one while it gets scrapped. All newly purchased PERTA-Mates begin with two skills in the six skill sets: Defend and an attack move that depends on the type of animal the PERTA-Mate is. Your attack moves will depend on the PERTA-Mate’s animal form. Your skill set will also depend on the PERTA-Mate’s breed and type, along with the property it is. So while making the skill set for your PERTA-Mate, please keep in mind of what species that they are of. All new players begin with a RANK 5 PERTA-Mate. Owners have the option to keep their PERTA-Mate’s Ranks or upgrade. The highest rank attainable is RANK 1 unless there is a chance to obtain RANK U or RANK S. PERTA-Mates can get a higher rank if they had been modified to fit in H.O.P.E., have more features installed as compared to the usual ranks, or are pets that are slightly or much harder to handle. The PERTA-Mates are classified in seven ranks: #'RANK U:' Ultra Ultimate. This is the strongest kind of PERTA-Mate with special features equipped into it. This is very rare to find or even see out on the battle field of H.O.P.E. #'RANK S:' Special Edition. Only a few have this model of PERTA-Mate. The Special Edition has more additional features than the other Ranks. It does not necessarily means that they are stronger than the other ranks, but it depends on their features. #'RANK 1:' Alpha. This is the highest rank that any PERTA-Mate can obtain through upgrades. They are the best and strongest ones. Also chance to obtain this rank of PERTA-Mate in a store is rather pricey. #'RANK 2:' Beta. This is the second highest rank that a PERTA-Mate obtains through upgrades. It also can be brought from a store at a very expensive price. #'RANK 3:' Delegate. There are some gang leaders who have PERTA-Mates up to this rank. They’re not to be messed with. This is where the PERTA-Mate is able to use more of its advanced functions and features. It is also able to be obtained through an upgrade or purchased from the shop. #'RANK 4:' Improved. This rank means that the PERTA-Mate is able to use some of its advanced functions and features but not all of it or most of it. Also this means that the player and PERTA-Mate just recently gotten hang of the H.O.P.E. Game. It is obtained through an upgrade or purchased at a shop. #'RANK 5:' Novice. All new players begin here because it’s the most affordable PERTA-Mate rank. The PERTA-Mate has all the basic features with no fancy additions. Coil Microchips A Coil Microchip is a widely-used computer chip that is able to be installed into any device of the player’s choice; watch, handheld game systems, ipods, etc. It enables the device to be used as a phone, for email, and as a TV. Also allows the player to access their utility bills to their identification information. They can do all with this one chip. The Coil Microchip will send notifications to your device if there is any new application that is available for downloads, or any new features, etc. It can allow your device to be connected to a computer through the Coil WiFi. The following applications are available upon purchasing the Coil Microchip and installing it onto the device of your choice: *Phone *Mail *Audio/Media *H.O.P.E. Game (The game that is widely played across H.O.P.E. Island) *News Channel *Hakai Industries (Latest News and Products, etc.) *PERTA-Mate (Information about your PERTA-Mate, etc. You can also connect your PERTA-Mate to the Coil Microchip so it can program the device without you having check on it. For example: It could check your mail for you, be your GPS, etc.) *Utilities (Calendar, Clock, Alarm Clock, GPS, etc) *Settings (Battery Life, Bluetooth, Customizations, Versions, etc.) Crime Levels Scans There is a biomarker that is found in most citizens on HOPE island that measures the mental state, personality, and probability of that person committing a crime. The Crime Level is referred as a probability that the person has committed crimes or is likely to commit crimes which is determined by the person's stress levels and other biological readings; such as personality traits or background stress. Those whose Crime Levels read past a certain level are identified as latent threats to the society and game. The Hakai System is the system that monitors all data registered from the biomarkers that is inside the people on HOPE Island. There are scanners set up all over the island which scans the biomarkers and determines the Crime Level of the individual. The psycho hazard is a phenomenon in which the actions and behavior of a person with a high Crime Level can disturb and stress other people, affecting their mental state thus raising their Crime Levels at an accelerating rate. However, there are such groups of people called the criminally asymptomatic. This is a classification of people whose criminal psychology does not match the ones of any scan, rendering them immune to the guns that the Valvoa and Kensakans uses due to a low Crime Level. It is very extremely rare for this to happen. This happens because those people do not consider their criminal acts to be wrong, rather they consider them to be normal. *The scanners reads 0 to 500 and the levels are broken down by 50s which will tell the Valvoas and Kensakans exactly how dangerous you are with Level 10 being the most dangerous: #Level 1: 0 - 50 #Level 2: 51 - 100 #Level 3: 101 - 150 #Level 4: 151 - 200 #Level 5: 201 - 250 #Level 6: 251 - 300 #Level 7: 301 - 350 #Level 8: 351 - 400 #Level 9: 401 - 450 #Level 10: 451 - 500 *A further break down of the levels: #Level 1 - 3: Eligible for becoming a Kensakan #Level 4 - 5: Need Psychological help #Level 6 - 7: Eligible for becoming a Valvoa #Level 8: Take in Immediately #Level 9 - 10: Either killed on spot or taken in to a special jail The Gun for Crime Levels The Valvoa and Kensakans use a special type of gun in their investigations after the people who have high Crime Levels. This gun is a high-tech weapon that is only used by the Valvoa and Kensakans, due to the weapon's nature of only being used by the person it is registered to. When aimed at someone, it will scan the person's Crime Level and alter itself accordingly. By default, it will be inactive in order to avoid firing upon innocent people. When aimed at someone with a Level 4 to 8 Crime Level, the gun will then switch to a non-lethal paralyzer mode where it will fire non-lethal blasts that paralyzes the target for capture. However in a case where the person has Level 9 to 10 Crime Level, the gun will switch to lethal eliminator mode where it obliterates the target upon impact of the blast. To eliminate non-living things, the gun will switch to destroy mode where it will emit a massive discharge. History of the H.O.P.E. Island Coming Soon... Key Events Coming Soon... Category:Locations